Yang Susah Dilupakan
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Menurut Yamanaka Ino, Sai adalah seseorang yang seakan-akan hidup dalam pikirannya selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Yang takkan bisa dilupakan, seperti tak ingin dianggap tak ada. Bagaimana jika keadaan tak menyetujuinya?/"Aku harus bisa melupakannya."/Warning inside./#EXPEFEEFIC/Challenge Fic./RnR & DLDR please!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yang Susah Dilupakan © Nirina-ne Bellanesia

_Rated _: T

_Main Pair_: SaiIno

_Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning!_ : _Korean conversation, _AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Dedicated for FullFill Feel Forums: Experience Feeling _

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

**TAP**

**TAP **

**TAP **

Langkah yang terburu-buru mereka lakukan seiring pecahnya gelak tawa mereka. Kedua sejoli ini melewati koridor sekolah dengan tangan yang saling berpaut. Menyusuri sekolah dasar mereka dengan riang, menyusuri memori mereka yang terputar dalam kenangan. Hening, tapi tak sepi. Seakan penghuni yang menuntut ilmu di sekolahan itu tak menganggap mereka ada.

Diam-diam gadis bersurai pirang _ponytail _ini tersipu malu melihat tangannya bergandengan dengan tangan lebar nan hangat pemuda di depannya–meskipun kulitnya terlihat tak sehangat itu. _Aquamarine_-nya yang ceria itu menatap raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah pucat pemuda itu yang tercetak jelas. Helai rambut hitam klimisnya menari oleh arus angin sejuk–yang menyapa mereka di gedung sekolah lantai tiga ini–membuat jantung gadis ini semakin berdegup melihat wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

"Senangnya, bersama cinta pertama…" ujar Yamanaka Ino–gadis itu–pelan. Namun, curahan hatinya itu mampu di dengar oleh pemuda yang bersamanya kini, Sai.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, _onyx_-nya menatap tak percaya Ino. Tangan yang berpautan itu kini terlepas, tatapan yang tadi menatap Ino lurus, kini berpaling.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

Sai yang memalingkan wajahnya itu mulai menatap Ino kembali, dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah pucatnya. "Tidak apa, mau lanjut lagi?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ino mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sai itu. Mereka memulai lagi perjalanan yang terhenti. Hingga akhirnya mereka beristirahat di sebuah koridor sekolah–di gedung yang berbeda.

Mereka terduduk diatas tegel koridor yang berwarna hijau itu, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mereka masih bisa mencairkan suasana dengan gurauan-gurauan lucu mereka. Ketika suasana hening menyelimuti, Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas roknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"_Mungkin, ini saatnya," _batin Ino.

"_A-ah, _Sai-_ah_…" panggil Ino dengan lirih. Lagi, masih terdengar oleh Sai. Sai pun menjawab panggilan itu dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-?'

"_Sa-saranghae…_" ucap Ino dengan suara sedikit keras, sama kerasnya dengan pegangan yang semakin mengerat pada rok merahnya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk, pasrah dengan reaksi yang akan terjadi pada Sai ketika ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"_Nado saranghae_."

**DEG! **

"_M-mwo?" _batin Ino tak percaya. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya. Kini gilirannya, menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara itu, yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya–yang menurut Ino menawan–lagi.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau–" Ino menjeda kalimatnya, "kau tahu dari mana kata tadi? Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan Korea sama sekali?"

"Internet," jawabnya dengan senyumnya, yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Seakan tertular, Ino ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, ikut tersenyum. Dengan senang.

**TUK!**

Lagi-lagi Ino dibuat terkejut, akan sikap Sai sekarang. Pemuda yang gemar melukis itu menggenggam punggung tangan Ino yang berada di atas tegel hijau lembut. Dengan lambat namun pasti, Sai menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ino. Mempertipis jarak pandang mereka. Kini, Ino bisa merasakan _onyx_ yang selalu menghipnotisnya pada setiap saat ia bertemu-tatap dengan Sai. _Onyx _kelam yang selalu menjadi magnet baginya, merasa tertarik dengan karakter Sai yang misterius baginya.

Jarak semakin tipis saat Sai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan irama deru nafas mereka masing-masing. Mendengar jantung mereka yang semakin berdegup kencang, seolah-olah saling bersahutan. Perlahan, Ino menutup matanya. Ia mulai merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan.

**CUP!**

Sai menciumnya dengan lembut. Kelembutan itu membuat kehangatan menjalar menyusuri tubuh Ino. Ciuman hadiah dari cinta pertama yang membuat Ino melayang, membuatnya serasa terbang hingga langit ke tujuh. Namun sayang, sebentar saja ia menikmati itu semua, Sai menarik dirinya.

Inilah salah satu alasan Ino menyukainya. Aneh, misterius, dan murah senyum. Meskipun beberapa dari senyumannya itu _fake smile_. Tak perduli dengan kulitnya yang membuat orang beranggapan ia seperti mayat berjalan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, perjalanan kita." Senyum itu lagi-lagi terukir di wajah rupawannya. Senyumnya yang _charming _yang selalu membuat Ino meleleh di tempat. Mereka langsung membangkitkan dirinya, dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Yang lebih kuat, dan lebih rapat, dibandingkan yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Mereka turun ke lapangan sekolah, yang sudah di tempati oleh siswa-siswi yang menikmati perbincangan mereka di lapangan sekolah. Meskipun sebagian besar di tempati oleh alumni yang saling mendekatkan diri untuk bernostalgia. Gelak tawa, heboh, dan hiruk pikuk remaja membaur jadi satu. Namun, kebahagiaan tercipta diantara mereka semua walaupun hanya kecil.

Ya, Sai mengangkat gandengan tangan mereka. Seakan menunjukkan kepada mereka semua bahwa ia kini telah berstatus, berstatus memiliki kekasih. Kelakuannya kali ini membuat Ino lagi-lagi tersipu malu, ditengah keramaian. Meskipun begitu, diam-diam dalam hati ia begitu gembira. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melompat-lompat riang. Mengetahui dirinya sudah menjadi kekasih cinta pertamanya yang ia idamkan selama ini.

.

.

.

"–_nni!" _

"_Eonni!" _

"_EONNIIIIIII!" _

"HUAAAAAA–"

–**BRUG! **

Suara cempreng nan kuat adiknya membangunkan Ino yang tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya. Mimpinya yang sangat indah. Baginya.

Ino mengelus lengannya yang sakit tertimpa badannya saat ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur, juga bahunya yang nyeri di cengkram oleh adiknya yang berkekuatan sama dengan gajah. Dengan mata sayu itu, Ino menatap adiknya dengan kesal. Sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang berantakan karena gatal.

"Aish! _Ye,_ aku bangun, Sakura! Ada apa membangunkan aku brutal seperti ini, oh?" tanya Ino dengan suara paraunya.

"Saku disuruh _eomma _bangunin _eonni_. Bantu _eomma _di dapul cana gih!" jawab adiknya yang cadel itu. Mata _emerald_-nya yang bulat itu menatap kakaknya dengan tampang polos yang begitu menggemaskan–namun tidak dengan Ino.

"HANYA ITU SAJA?! KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU SAMPAI JATUH CUMA ITU SAJA HAH?!" teriak Ino penuh emosi, perempatan terbentuk di keningnya. Seperti biasa, Sakura–yang notabene adalah adiknya–selalu membuatnya emosi. "_Arasseo, _nanti aku kesana."

Sakura melenggang pergi dengan boneka _teddy _di pelukannya. Rambut _pink _sebahunya itu menari-nari akibat gerakan Sakura yang riang. Melihat itu membuat Ino tersenyum akan tingkah adiknya yang lucu, meskipun ia selalu dibuat jengkel oleh sikap adiknya.

Tentang mimpi tadi, tiba-tiba Ino merasa semakin jengkel sekaligus heran–tapi jujur, dalam hati ia senang. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna merah itu. Pikirannya menyusuri setiap teka-teki yang tercipta di mimpinya tadi. Menanyakan makna dibalik mimpi tadi.

"Hah, kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi? Apa artinya ini? Kenapa ia begitu susah di lupakan? Arggghh!" Ino mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kini rambut yang berantakan itu terlihat semakin berantakan. Malah, kucirannya terlihat sangat tidak rapi.

Berbicara tentang Sai, dia adalah cinta pertama Yamanaka Ino ini. Yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dan pikirannya serta hatinya. Rasa yang telah tumbuh sejak sekolah dasar, hingga sekarang–kenaikan kelas satu SMA.

Bercampur aduk perasaan untuk Sai ini dari Ino. Mulai dari rasa suka, cinta, rindu, hingga rasa kesal karena tak bisa melupakannya. Seolah-olah Sai telah hidup dan menempel terus dalam pikirannya. Seperti jiwa baru yang selalu menemani Ino di segala aktivitasnya. Berulang kali, dengan berbagai cara Ino ingin melupakannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. _Well_, memang cinta pertama adalah kesan yang sulit di lupakan. Benar?

Dan bukan kali ini saja, belakangan ini Ino selalu memimpikannya. Entah apa, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dibalik semua ini.

Memang bukan Ino sekali. Ratu gosip yang terkenal heboh di jaman SMP-nya. Yang selalu berbinar melihat lelaki tampan yang lewat atau tertangkap di depan matanya, tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya yang memang sudah tidak ada harapan. Namun, seperti sebuah tradisi, setelah melupakan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai ia berbalik memikirkan cinta pertamanya. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi pikiran mengomandonya. Semacam pelampiasan. Jahat, eh?

Apakah itu jodoh ataupun rindu. Ino tak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

"_EONNIIIIIIIII!_ BANTU _EOMMA _CEPETAN!" teriakan panggilan dari Sakura yang menggelegar itu mampu membuat Ino lagi-lagi terlempar ke dunia nyata. Mendengar itu, membuat Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan kini perempatan itu muncul lagi di keningnya.

"_Masalahnya kau masih kecil. Akan kubalas kau ketika kau sudah beranjak remaja, Sakura_-forehead!" batin Ino kesal.

Dengan malas, Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai. "YA! Aku segera kesana Saku-_forehead!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Omo! Bicheosseo? _Kau aneh, Ino-_ah,_" pekik seorang gadis yang duduk di depan Ino. Manik coklatnya menatap Ino tak percaya. Jujur, pengalaman sahabatnya ini cukup membuatnya tercengang.

Sementara Ino hanya memainkan ujung sedotan jusnya. _Aquamarine-_nya menatap jus pesanannya dengan bosan.

Sejenak, tatapan tak percaya gadis itu kini berubah, bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang cenderung menertawakan Ino. "Hah, mungkin kalian berjodoh, Ino-_pig!_"

Gadis bercepol itu menyeruput _hot coffee_-nya. Manik coklat yang terang itu menatap Ino–sahabat karibnya–dengan tatapan aneh yang menurut Ino menjijikkan.

Kini, di siang yang cukup terik ini, Ino dan sahabatnya, Tenten, tengah berbincang di sebuah _coffee café _yang sering menjadi tongkrongan mereka. Tempat mereka saling mengadu, saling mencurahkan isi hati, berbagi bersama, dan lain-lain. Melakukan hal-hal yang wajar seperti orang kebanyakan bersama sahabatnya. Ditemani dengan alunan klasik, arsitektur _café _ini membuat mereka nyaman dengan ketenangan yang tercipta.

"Tidak mungkin. Buktinya kami jarang bertemu, sesekali _chat_ di sosial media. Tapi bukan berarti aku dan Sai jodoh, kan? Hah, aku kesal kepadanya. Tapi disatu sisi aku masih menyukainya. Aish, begitu membingungkan!"

Mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya, Tenten, Si Gadis Bercepol itu hanya bisa tertawa. "Kau bodoh, Ino-_ah_. Mungkin kau sedang merindukannya, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kalian berjodoh, hm?"

Ino terdiam mendengar penuturan Tenten. Dalam diam ia menikmati sepotong kue coklat _blackforest_ sembari memikirkan penuturan sahabatnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu.

Tenten melanjutkan penuturannya, "buktinya, kau pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang mimipimu tentang dia beberapa hari yang lalu kepadaku, kan? Mimpimu tentang kau di jemput saat pulang sekolah bersamanya dan ibunya. _Accidentally_, _the following day you met his mom_. _Related, right_?"

Ino menyetujuinya. Namun, bagi Ino aneh rasanya. Ya, meskipun senang menyelimuti hatinya. Dalam hati ia bergumam, apakah ini sebuah pertanda dariTuhan? Ah, Ino sudah tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Hal seperti itu selalu membuatnya sakit kepala dan lelah hati. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, kenapa sudah sembilan tahun ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Parah sekali.

"Sudahlah, Tenny. Lebih baik aku memikirkan penggantinya. _Not only him in this world_. Toh, dia belum tentu memikirkanku, seperti aku memikirkannya. Lagipula buat apa aku memikirkan cinta pertama yang sekarang belum bisa _move on _dari mantannya? Menambah luka dihati." Ino meneguk _orange juice _pesanannya dengan tenang.

Tenten mendelikkan matanya sinis kepada Ino, "_stop call me Tenny, Ino-_ah. _That's a silly name." _Sementara itu, Ino hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar serta kedua jarinya yang dibentuk _peace. _

"Hah, sudah beberapa kali aku mendengar perkataan itu. Hasilnya nihil, lalala~" keluh Tenten, ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Seakan tekadnya Ino sudah menjadi bualan kosong baginya.

Sebenarnya tak rela ia melihat sahabatnya ini selalu murung karena masalah ini saja. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia bantu Ino dengan cara menenangkannya atau menasihatinya, itu tak mempan untuk sahabat pirangnya ini. Walaupun begitu, itu tak membuat Tenten berhenti menyemangatinya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Ino-_pig_. Kalau memang jodoh, pasti kalian akan bertemu. Ya, memang sih masalahnya cuma waktu. Kalau tidak jodoh, lama-kelamaan Sai akan pergi dari hidupmu. Tenang sajalah," ucap Tenten enteng.

"Tapi Tenny_, _kau tahu kalau aku–"

" –cuma bisa _move on _kalau sudah dapat penggantinya. Itu satu-satunya cara," potong Tenten dan lagi ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aish, _jinjja. _Kata-kata itu lagi. Kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku jaminan. Setelah kau menyukai seorang pengganti, ketika kau melupakannya, kau tidak boleh kembali memikirkan Sai."

Lagi-lagi Ino terdiam. Yah, dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Akhirnya, gadis Yamanaka ini hanya bisa pasrah menempuh kehidupan cintanya yang begitu rumit dan memiliki sedikit bumbu dramatis. _Just let it flow_.

"Banyak buktinya, Ino-ku sayang. Contonya, kisah dramatis kalian. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bertemu dengannya, dan dia marah karena kau tak menyapanya. Ibumu dan ibunya juga sudah dekat. Ditambah lagi dengan mimpi-mimpi yang menurutmu aneh itu–meskipun aku tau kau senang bukan main," Tenten menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Intinya, aku prihatin dengan kisah kehidupan cintamu. Aku cuma bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Ino tersenyum melihat Tenten yang mendukungnya–yah, walaupun hanya mendoakannya tapi sudah cukup bagi Ino. Melihat itu, Tenten ikut tersenyum. Ia senang melihat temannya ini sekarang tersenyum, karena belakangan ini ia begitu murung karena keajaiban-keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhankepadanya. _Well, _seorang sahabat pasti merasakan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya, benar?

Masa kelabu mulai berlalu, kini gelak tawa mewarnai mereka. Ditemani dengan cemilan _cake _dan minuman pesanan mereka, mereka membahas hal-hal yang mereka lewati saat libur memisahkan mereka. Mulai dari kegiatan selama libur, sekolah baru, sampai mendengar curhatan Tenten tentang pacarnya yang berada di luar kota, Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

**BRUGH!**

"Ah, lelahnya," gumam Ino ketika ia memdudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangannya yang putih itu menggantungkan tas selempang kuningnya di sebuah gantungan di sebelah ranjangnya yang lebar. Dirinya menghela nafas sejenak, lalu membaringkan dirinya yang kelelahan tertawa riang bersama Tenten di _café _tadi.

_Aquamarine _yang bersinar terang itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, ia terfokus pada pikirannya–lebih tepatnya berimajinasi dengan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

Bukan main, hampir setiap hari–bahkan setiap waktu–Ino memikirkannya. Tak hanya memikirkan keadaan pemuda klimis pucat itu, ia selalu _daydreaming _dengan Sai. Terkadang, terpintas dipikirannya, apa yang Sai lakukan dibelakangnya sehingga membuat Ino merana hanya karena dirinya? Masih teka-teki yang abu-abu bagi Ino.

Tak hanya sekali, sepanjang hidupnya ia selalu berkonsultasi dengan temannya, bagaimana cara jitu seorang gadis untuk melupakan orang yang menyakitinya. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Cinta yang terpendam itu selalu dibuat oleh Sai diambang ketidakpastian. Mungkin salah Ino juga, yang terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Sai. Cinta pertamanya.

Jawabannya selalu sama. Menyibukkan diri.

"Hah, cara itu sudah kuno. Beberapa kali ku lakukan, ujung-ujungnya selalu memikirkannya. Argh! Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?!"

Ino mengganti posisinya, kini menghadap sebuah lemari kayu yang sudah cukup berumur namun masih terlihat kokoh. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya, namun kali ini sedikit berat. Ino menganggap masalah ini sudah fatal. Sai yang cinta pertamanya itu sudah menghuni pikirannya, merasuki alam mimpinya, mengobrak-abrik perasaannya, dan segala bentuk perasaan yang membuat Ino lagi-lagi pusing memikirkannya.

"Aku tak akan mengira akan seperti ini. _Oh, come on! _Itu hanyalah sebuah cinta monyet, kenapa bisa terbawa hingga sekarang? Kenapa bisa seserius ini?" Tanya Ino lagi, pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, tak hanya itu pertanyaan yang ingin ia dapatkan jawabannya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang masih berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Ia begitu stres, seperti orang gila–tapi dia masih waras untuk jiwanya. Lagi, Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tersentak, Ino bangkit dari baringnya. Pikirannya mulai memutar memori-memori masa lalu yang masih tersimpan. Terputar dengan jelasnya. Memori berisi kenangan indah yang ia ukir bersamanya. Ino tiba-tiba begitu merindukan suara beratnya yang kalem. Senyumnya yang mampu membuat Ino meleleh saat itu juga. Wajah misteriusnya yang selalu membuat Ino bertanya-tanya, menyembunyikan segala eksperasi dibalik senyum palsunya. Gerak-geriknya yang membuat Ino begitu mengenalinya.

Dia merindukan itu semua.

"Akh!"

Tersadar, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Kepalan tangannya menepuk kuat dadanya. _Aquamarine _itu menatap lurus penuh tekad. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali, kali ini ia berharap ia harus _move on _dari Sai. Harus sukses melupakan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"_Sudahlah, bisa gila beneran aku memikirkannya," _batin Ino.

Ino memainkan ujung kaus hijaunya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengulang kembali perkataan Tenten. Dan itu mampu membuat Ino mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Mungkin kata _Tenny _benar. Jodoh pasti bertemu. Dan prinsipku harus aku jalani. Biarlah aku hidup mengikuti arus. Biarlah kisah cinta ini pahit. Karena, setiap ada pengorbanan hati pasti kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Suatu saat nanti."

Dan perlahan Ino memasuki alam mimpinya. Sembari dalam hati berharap, ia tak menemukan Sai di alam mimpinya. Tidak mengganggu ketenangannya, barang sejenak.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mentari menyapa umat manusia yang akan beraktivitas hari ini. Sinar keemasannya menyambut pagi dari ufuk timur disertai oleh kicauan merdu burung gereja yang bertengger di pepohonan di sepanjang jalan kota Konoha. Angin pagi yang sejuk membuat orang-orang yang tengah siap berangkat terbuai dengan arus tenangnya. Terbuai ingin kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka di dunia mimpi.

Termasuk Yamanaka Ino.

Jujur, sebenarnya gadis pirang _ponytail _ini ingin kembali bergelumut didalam selimutnya yang hangat dikasurnya yang empuk dan guling yang selalu menemani tidurnya. Tidak, ia bersikap seperti ini bukan karena lelah. Juga bukan karena malas untuk memulai paginya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gugup dan seketika patah semangat. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari pengumuman apakah ia akan menjadi murid _Konoha Senior Highschool _yang elit ituatau tidak. Parahnya, ia tak hanya memikirkan itu.

Ia juga memikirkan nasib percintaannya, apakah dia akan sekelas dengan Sai nanti.

"_Andwae, _Ino. Secara dari segi nilai dia lebih unggul darimu. Tak mungkin. Berhentilah menghayal, bodoh!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya yang terbungkus oleh _flatshoes _abu-abunya, menghentak kesal semen trotoar tempat ia berpijak.

Ino mengangkat lengan tangannya, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seketika _aquamarine-_nya membulat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10.50. Dan langsung saja, Ino mengambil langkah seribunya. Menyerbu ditengah keramaian sehingga tak jarang ia bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mengingat jarak dari rumah ke KHS–yang biasa disingkat seperti itu–tak terlalu jauh, maka tak lama juga dia akan sampai di sekolah itu. Kini, gedung megah itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

Setelah Ino memasuki gerbang sekolah KHS, ia segera memasuki gedung itu dan menyusurinya. _Aquamarine_-nya gencar mencari papan pengumuman yang ramai di kerumuni orang-orang–atau lebih tepatnya calon-calon murid KHS. Akhirnya Ino menemukan titik itu, dan dia langsung mendekati kerumunan orang yang lebih layak disebut sebagai koloni semut yang mengerumuni gula.

Pengumuman belum buka dan Ino harus menunggu. Masalahnya, gadis Yamanaka ini benci menunggu.

Demi mengusir rasa bosannya, Ino mengeluarkan _gadget_-nya kemudian berkeliaran di _social media _yang ia miliki. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"_A-annyeong, _Ino-_ssi_," sapa suara lembut nan ramah yang mengusik pendengaran Ino. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seseorang yang telah ia kenal berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata-_ah!"_ pekik Ino, tangannya terbentang lebar dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "_Urimaneyo~"_

Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat karib Ino dari sekolah dasar. Setelah berpisah tiga tahun tak ada kabar, akhirnya mereka bertemu disini. Dalam pikiran Ino, Hinata sama sekali tak berubah. Gadis pemalu yang imut.

"Ino-_ssi_, ta-tadi aku bertemu de-dengan Sai-_ssi_. Kau t-tak ingin b-bertemu dengannya?" celetuk Hinata. Sontak membuat Ino melirik sana-sini guna melihat batang hidung si cinta pertama, Sai.

_Bingo! _

"_I got him_," batin Ino setelah menemukan si pemuda pucat.

"Se-semoga kau diterima jadi murid d-disini, Ino-_ssi. Fighting!"_ Hinata mengepalkan tangannya memberi Ino semangat, lalu melenggang pergi dari pandangan Ino.

Sedikit terselip rasa kurang percaya diri. Kembali ke masalah nilai, itu yang lagi-lagi ia pikirkan.

"_Apa aku berjodoh dengannya?" _

**TENG! **

Bel berbunyi pertanda pengumuman telah dibuka. Para orangtua berdesakan mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Sesak dan sempit. Susah payah Ino mendekati papan pengumuman itu, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan papan pengumuman dan mulai mencari namanya. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan namanya, meskipun sudah tiga kali ia mencari namanya di lembaran penerimaan siswa baru.

Ino melepaskan diri dari kerumunan dengan semangat yang surut–meskipun tadi semangatnya sudah surut, namun tak sesurut ini. Sesak di dada melihat sahabatnya–termasuk Tenten–menjadi murid sah di sekolah elit ini. Tak hanya itu, yang lebih sesaknya lagi adalah…

"_Hya, _Sai! Kau diterima, _chukkae!_ Kau harus mentraktir kami, pucat," ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik–sahabat karib Sai–antusias. Sementara Sai, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

… fakta bahwa ia tak satu sekolah lagi dengan Sai.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tangannya melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi kesedihan yang terlukis diwajahnya. Menyembunyikan arus-arus sungai kecil yang terbentuk diwajah putihnya.

"_Bodoh, seharusnya aku tak mengharapkan itu. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini pasti terjadi. Tapi kenapa aku berharap lagi? Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu mudah berharap, tak lelah meskipun waktu selalu menemani harapanku yang kosong," _batin Ino.

"Hiks…" Ino menangis, namun, ia mencoba menahan itu semua. Tangannya mengepal kuat, membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir ke kepalan tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah keluar dari gedung itu. Tak perduli, airmata berjatuhan meninggalkan jejak kepergiannya.

"_Kita terpisah lagi, apakah ini takdir? Apakah ini tamparan telak agar aku benar-benar melupakanmu? Kali ini aku harus bisa. Sekolahku yang baru jauh dari sini, pasti aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Menatap wajahnya yang menjijikkan itu. Senyumnya yang memuakkan. _New school, new life."

Kini, Ino mulai memelankan langkahnya. Namun, kepala gadis itu masih tertunduk menutupi kesedihannya. Di tengah keramaian itu, gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini memberhentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan dirinya ditabrak oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Seperti keadaan tentang cinta yang selalu menabrak hatinya yang rapuh.

"_Aku harus bisa melupakannya."_

.

.

.

_Find a new peace _

_Without him in this wonderful heaven _

_There's someone more than him_

_I hope I've got the new one_

_Someone who's better than him_

**The End **

**.**

**Translator: **

Saranghae: Aku cinta padamu

Nado Saranghae: Aku juga cinta padamu

Mwo?: Apa?

-ah: embel-embel, seperti -chan/-kun

-ssi: Embel-embel, seperti -san

Eomma: Ibu

Eonni: kakak (panggilan dari adik perempuan)

Omo: Astaga

Bicheosseo?: Apa kau gila?

Accidentally, the following day you met his mom. Related, right?: Dengan tak sengaja, kau bertemu dengan ibunya keesokan harinya. Berhubungan, kan?

Not only him in this world: Tidak hanya dia lelaki di dunia ini.

Jinjja: Benar-benar

Andwae: Jangan

Annyeong: Hai/halo

Chukkae: Selamat

Fighting!: Semangat!

Arasseo: Aku tahu

Urimaneyo~: Lama tak berjumpa~

.

A/N:

Haihai:D Hahaha ini mah curcolnya full banget xD /nggakgitu. Aneh ya? Yah, semoga aja ini termasuk kategori pengalaman deh:D Nggak full curhat juga sih, ada selingan fiksinya juga, hehe:D Ohya, gome kalau disini bahasanya lebih ke Korea, lagi belaar soalnya, jadi mau nyoba untuk di realisasikan:D Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian. Jaa~

Wait, mind to review?


End file.
